


Forever Yours

by Gemini_Wilson_2001



Series: Stories I wrote for School and didn’t immediately despise [1]
Category: Original Works
Genre: A bit sad, F/M, I’m sorry, someone is crying, the person marking it liked it at least!, why did i do this, written for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Wilson_2001/pseuds/Gemini_Wilson_2001
Summary: I wrote this for QCS (Queensland Core Skills test) and the stimulus piece was about a photograph and the concept was ‘what lasts’. Apparently it was good enough to get the highest mark possible on the test.





	Forever Yours

Peter, a handsome young man of only 25, stood before a headstone. Tear tracks marred his face, his shoulders shaking with the effort of keeping his grief in check. Carved into the headstone was a name, date and a short sentence.

 

_ Kalina Rogers. 1994 - 2016. Loving wife, daughter, sister. _

_ “Everlasting love for all…” _

 

Peter’s resolve crumbled. He fell to his knees, sobs wracking his body as he clutched a photograph to his chest.

 

‘Kali… Why? Why did you have to go…?’ He forced out throught his sobs. ‘Why did you have to die…?’

 

He remembered the day she died vividly. There was a crisis in Manhattan and Kali’s unit was called in. Kali volunteered to go in and retrieve the trapped civilians. In and out. It was supposed to be easy… She got everyone out except for two people, mother and daughter. Kali refused to leave them. She went back in, got the mother and daughter out… but Kali didn’t come out with them.

 

They had waited with baited breaths. Finally Kali came out of the building, holding the gunman at gunpoin. She was bleeding and favouring her left leg. She lowered her gun slightly as two of her colleagues came to take the man away… the gunman moved too fast for anyone to react in time. He pulled out a knife then he…

 

Peter let out a strangled sob, Kali’s painfilled cry playing on repeat in his mind.

 

Peter remembered running to her, cradling her close… He tried to stop the blood but there was just too much. She was dead by the time the EMTs arrived.

 

Peter pulled the photograph from his chest and stared at it. Kali’s bright, lovefilled eyes stared back at him. He managed a weak, shaky smile at her beautiful smile, untoughted by death, sadness or grief…

 

‘Peter.’ Peter turned at the sound of his name. James, Kali’s father, was standing nearby, his hands in his pockets. ‘Steph wanted me to give you this.’ Jaes pulled one of his hands out of his pocket, pulling a simple gold chain out. Strung onto the chain was a simple gold band, a silver engagement ring and a star shaped pendant. Peter’s breath caught in his throat.

 

‘I thought they… I thought that was buried with Kali,’ Peter said quietly under his breath. James walked closer to Peter, holding out the necklace to the grieving man. Peter took it with a shaking hand.

 

‘They were going to but Steph knew Kali would want you to have it.’ James sighed. ‘Peter. I know this is hard… I know you feel like you’re being crushed but do you know what lasts? After the death of the one you love?’ He asked. Peter shook his head. ‘Love. Love is the thing that lasts. Like a photograph. A memory preserved within a picture. You may feel like you’re drowning but it will pass. But the love you have for Kalina will last forever. Just like that picture.’ James knelt next to Peter and wrapped the young man in a comforting embrace. Peter let his father-in-law hug him, the words ringing in his head. “Love is the thing that lasts.” Could he be right? Is there a light at the end of the tunnel…? Peter clutched the necklace and the photograph in his hand as he thought about James’ speech.

 

They stayed there, kneeling in front of Kali’s grave and for a moment Peter could see the light at the end of the tunne. He could see Kali waiting for him. He could help but thing James might be right. After the grief fades… love is the thing that lasts...


End file.
